


Did You Ever Love Me?

by Asraella



Series: Summer Angst Microfics [7]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Arguably a reader insert but, Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24518803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asraella/pseuds/Asraella
Summary: Near learns what it means when his love changes their mind about their relationship.
Relationships: Near | Nate River/Other(s)
Series: Summer Angst Microfics [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771870
Kudos: 6





	Did You Ever Love Me?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the Lovely [Complcatedhoney](https://complcatedhoney.tumblr.com/) & her request for Near and "I thought you said you loved me?"

SPK headquarters seemed colder than usual, even though nothing had changed. Not physically anyway. The floor was still covered in the disarray of Near’s figures and robots, roads of dominoes leading to locations that only existed in his mind. The walls of his house of cards never afforded warmth, nothing more than flimsy facsimiles of barriers that offered little protection between Near and the things that could hurt him. There was no Lego castle strong enough to shield him from this.

The barricade had not been built that could keep out the pain he was about to be feeling.

“I thought you said you loved me?”

“I did…I do…” They sighed and closed their eyes against the sight of Near’s eyes staring up at them, wondering how they could have so blatantly misled him. “I thought I did…”

“You miscalculated your feelings for me?”

“Nate, that’s not how this works and that’s part of the problem. Feelings aren’t something you calculate. They aren’t something you feel because the factors surrounding you say you should and they certainly aren’t something you can explain away or into existence. You either feel them or you don’t.”

“I see.” Near rested his head on his knee. “Did you ever?”

“Did I ever what?” Their voice edged on irritation at his questioning.

“Love me. Did you ever love me?”

“I want to tell you the answer you want to hear.”

“I value honest above all else. I can already surmise the answer to my question based on your response.” His voice was flat, emotionless. “There are some circumstances where my calculations are beneficial.”

“I’m sorry.” They reached towards him, wanting to comfort him. “I never meant to-“

He jerked his arm away from their touch. “That won’t be necessary. You can show yourself out.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! For more, visit my[Tumblr](https://my-one-true-l.tumblr.com/).


End file.
